Dexter Solarwind
Summary Dexter Solarwind was a sith and jedi in the times of the old republic. After that he became a shadow hunter and he still is today. His childhood was tough and that’s when he went on his lone wolf life. . Early Life Of Dexter One day when Dexter was a child he was in his room when he looked outside his window and saw three men in dark robes. He through they were just passing by but then one of them pointed up at my window and at me. So I ran down stairs and got my dad. He told me he would go talk to them in a peaceful tone. He also gave me a small light saber and told me to go to my room. So i went up and when i got there i looked outside through my window. I remember seeing my dad walking outside with a sad look on his face. The three men in black robes pointed back at the window. Then my dad waved his head no. One of the dark robed men pulled out a red saber. Then the other did. Also did the last. The one that was in the front swung the saber at my dad but in a split second he slid out a saber hilt and unleashed a bright blue blade and blocked it. Then he did a large thrust and made a hole in the heart of the robed man. Then the one right next to him started swinging. My dad started blocking, but then the other robed man came in and it became two on one. My dad kept blocking and trying to attack but they wouldn't let him. The fighting seemed to go on for hours but then finally the robe man went behind my dad and did a quick thrust. The blade went straight through my dad’s heart. The sith in front cut off his head to insure death. Then they turned off their sabers, took my fathers and then went inside. I was scared so I hid under my bed. I waited for a bit and then heard footsteps. Then I saw a foot at the base of my door. I held the saber my dad gave me tightly. Then I saw his other foot come in with another two. Both men were in my room. They looked around until one bent down as if to look under my bed. The second I saw his face under the bed I shot out my saber and made a hole in his face. Then he dropped dead. The other one took out his saber and then he tried to flip the bed over, but I rolled over and made a thin slice into his leg. He lost balance then fell. Then I held the saber to his neck and made the final move. After that I turned off the saber, grabbed my back pack, packed everything i needed and left. I knew I would not be welcomed back for the things I did. Mid Life Of Dexter I wandered alone on Korriban after the death of my father and the robed men... I had no family no shelter no food. So I just wandered wondering what I should do now. As I was wandering, insanity closed in little by little. Day's went by and it felt like months or even years. Then one day as I was wandering I was so tired i just sat down. My vision was fuzzy and black and I was guessing these were my final hours. Then I noticed something. A man with strange robes came over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, but I fell asleep from fatigue. When I opened my eyes I was laying on a bed. I had no idea what was going on so I tried to stand up but just fell. Then I forced myself up wondering where I was... I wandered around the house until I came to a room where I saw the man in strange robes. From a distance I said "Who are you?" and in reply he said something that was unexpected, "I am Darth Revan". As I was watching him I saw him wave his hand to assemble and disassemble a lightsaber. I asked what are you doing and said he was using the force. Then not know what I was saying I said I want to learn how to use the force. Thus started my day's as a sith.... Becoming a Sith Revan quickly replied, “No”. Then I asked again. Another “No”. Again and again I tried and tried asking Revan to teach me the force. It stayed no. So I gave up. I went back to the room I came from and took out my father’s Saber for me. Then I went to Revan took out the saber and attacked. With a simple thrust with his hand he sent me flying back and I was instantly disarmed. So he said, “You want to learn? Fine I will teach you the ways of the force." So I stood up and retrieved my saber. Then I started training. He sent me outside where I saw the sun and moon again. He had me go up to a medium sized rock and lift it. I turned around and said, "You want me to lift this? I can’t lift the smallest thing with the force! I don’t even know what it is!" He told me to just try lifting a small rock. Knowing complaining wouldn't get me anywhere I moved my hand at it and lifted it up. The rock went up 4 feet then fell back down. I smiled with pride, but soon more things would come upon me. Learning How to use a Saber I was learning quite fast. But that didn’t mean I was very good. Day after day Revan would test me and tried to see how fast I was learning. Then he would test me and knocked me on my back over and over and over again. Then he would show me my errors. Then one day he said, " Are you ready for another test? " And I replied “Yes.” Then Revan charged. I blocked his first strike then jumped backwards as he slashed where my legs were. Then I lunged and aimed for his hand but then he used force push against me and sent me flying into a brick wall far behind me. I wasn’t over yet. I stood up and kept trying. Over and over I fell and crashed. After about a hour of trying I couldn’t stand anymore and fell before Revan. He just smiled and told me I had skill. He said because I kept trying I had made him proud. This was the day I learned the power of the blade. The First Mission..... Days went by and I was getting better slowly. Then Revan walked up to me and said, “I need you to go to a planet and retrieve an item for me." I replied with, “What is it master?” Then Revan told me what I was supposed to retrieve. There was a Golden Saber supposedly in a old Sith temple. SOOO At first I said, “Heck no you want me to die?” He said he just wanted me to get it so I could repay for the training he has given me and add a saber to his collection. I continued to say no until he said I could use his ship... Then my first TRUE test began......... The Ship and Planet Revan showed me how to use his ship and I was off. His ship looked like the mixture of a tie fighter and a stealth ship.... However it had no weapons but was built for stealth. So I flew through space without a problem and undetected by any possible planet radars. I flew for hours then a large planet started coming into view. Then I set it on auto and got my stuff ready for a sky dive. I stepped to the back and grabbed my Fathers saber. “Bring Him Honor.... “I told myself over and over. I knew that I was turning to darkness..... The opposite of what my father wanted. Then I loaded on my sith gear and went above the jump point. Then I looked out and breathed once. Then I jumped.... Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I was falling and my mask was indicating my speed 30 miles per hour 40 miles per hour 60 miles per hour 120 miles per hour. I was falling then in a split second I hit my landing device and I landed in a gyro ball. When I stood up I saw my gyro ball was damaged badly from the impact. No more gyro shields. Then I heard Revan through my comlink. “Proceed ahead until the land turns to a swamp. In the middle of the swamp there should be a sith temple. Enter there. " I ran forward until the grass turned a strange purple shade and swamp water was laid out for miles above. And In the Center Laid a giant temple masked in vines and moss. It was faded red and black... The Swamp Temple of Dagobah The Sith Temple Of Dagobah I started my adventure by waddling through the mud. It was terrible. As I walked I started to get sucked in but I continued to bring my knees up and moving quickly to avoid falling into the dark marsh lands. The Trees were a strange shade of red and purple and were releasing a peach like fume.... Suddenly I noticed i was starting to get tired... The trees were releasing something like knock out gas.... I kept walking trying to avoid it. Then I saw land ahead of me. 10 feet. 5 feet. Then I was there. But the second I hit land I fell down exhausted from the Gas and avoiding becoming another lost soul to the marsh lands..... I woke up. I was lying on a dark black pavement. My sith armor looked like if I was just in a war. My hidden Blaster pistol wasn’t in my shoe compartment. And my blade wasn’t up my sleeve. I was disarmed and my armor was weakened. I tried to stand up as a black shoe with a knife on the end of it hit me and sliced my head armor. Then a foot was planted on my chest and I was having hard time breathing. I looked up and my vision cleared. A man in Dark sith armor was standing on me. He lifted his foot and sliced. I felt blood leak down the side of my face. In a dark voice he boomed, “Why are you come weak mortal? Do you seek sorrow, pain and Death?“ I said I was here for my reasons only and he put more pressure on his foot. He boomed, "WHY HAVE YOU COME TO MY TEMPLE?!?!” In a weak pathetic voice I said, " The golden saber. I am here to claim it for my master. “He said, "Who is thy master?" I said Darth Revan then his foot suddenly felt like a billion pounds. He looked even more evil and angry than before. He said, “I have a score to settle with him. After I kill you I will kill him... “He put his foot off me and kicked me back.” A duel of honor we shall have. "He tossed me my father’s saber. I caught it midair and its blade came out bright blue, the spirit of the jedi that once used it. He took out 2 sabers one dark red and then he slid one out of his sleeve. The golden hilt flashed and blinded me for a spit second. While I was blinded he lunged. I was barely able to block with my blade as he struck over and over again. He blocked as I did a trick Revan taught me. I spanned my saber as it collided with his and it struck into his hand cutting it off and sending it flying away from battle. He yelled a dark evil howl of pain. Then a bolt of lightning struck through my body. He shoots lightning from the stub I just cut off. Then as if a pro I just raised my saber and my blade absorbed the lightning as if I had been practicing my whole life just to do this. Then I aimed it at his and my blade shot about a 1,000,000 VOLTS of lightning into his body. He went flying back into the wall which crumbled and fell as he hit it and the wall collapsed on top of him killing him. All that was left of him was his hand sticking out on top with the golden saber. I Took it feeling honored. Then I noticed my armor was destroyed and broken beyond repair. Then i had an idea. I moved the rocks off the dead siths body and took his armor. Later this would be the phase 2 set of my armor. Stronger, Better, And BUILT for combat. Then I left and walked outside and called the ship. Then I left Dagobah with the Golden Saber of the Dark Sith warrior. Category:Male Characters